Saudade - A Love That Remains
by abz1
Summary: Just a short fic which will be mainly based around Brax and his life. To be honest don't know what to write here so read and then you can decide whether you continue reading or not...
1. Chapter 1

**Saudade - A love that remains**

_Hurt. Pain. Loneliness. Emptiness. Emotions, feelings something humans share, but how we feel them depends on our life experiences, some people bring it on themselves, others are dealt a set of cards beyond their control. Many know the reasons why they feel the way they do and this gives them a little peace of mind but then there are the people who are engulfed with this black hole that they have no idea why or what has made them feel like this. Every story is different; every person has a purpose and for every breath that is taken there is a reason. _

-x-

Like any other day, Amelia Carter sat at her desk in the small office block, and like any other time she was not concentrating on the article in front of her trying to string the words together for the big storyline she was supposed to be constructing for the next 'hit' magazine to be hitting the shelves. Instead Amelia found herself watching out the window, the white sand beach and the crystal clear waters, all she wanted to do was walk out, feel the warmth of the sun hit her bare back and be able to swim in the water, maybe even try out her new surf board. A small smile crept on her face as she thought about herself surfing, she didn't know where the desire came from to learn how to surf, but it was there embedded in her brain, one morning all she remembers is strolling along the beach and she had seen a few heavily inked surfer dudes who she took an instant disliking to, there was an aura around them but the surfing aspect had her intrigued so she paid upfront at a surf school for some lessons.

There were many things in Amelia's life that were unexplainable, there was things if you asked she had no idea how to answer them, she worked an average job with an average wage but she had more money than some people on an the same level as her, she couldn't even recount where this money came from or even what her previous job was, she couldn't even recount the simple things like what school or college she went to. She couldn't even remember what her life was like before a certain date; it was like she was born a 29 year old woman thrown into the midst of everything. The only thing she was sure of was two names, an image and a place. And that was more than enough for her, what more did she need?

-x-

''Heath…'' the name ricocheted over the water as he bellowed from his position on the edge of the boat, one foot firmly in the crook of the man's neck that was pushed on the floor, whilst another man looked on as he continued to bellow the name ''Heath''

Wasted efforts, there was no response, all that could be heard was the water gently lapping or the struggles of the man still pinned to the ground, but now instead of a foot resting on his neck, a set of hands engulfed the man's neck.

''this is your last chance, you tell me where my brother is or I swear to god, only two of us will be returning back to the bay, and if I was you I wouldn't count my blessings'' he spoke with aggression, he needed to make a point, did he not know, pushed to the edge and this man did things unimaginable, things that raised questions but no one dare ask.

He lifted the lad up by the scuff of his neck and pushed him towards the back of the boat, he didn't care, when it came to family he would do anything, climbing down the few steps towards the back as he kept a tight grip on the man, he pushed him into the water and instead of letting him fall all the way in, he grabbed him instead pushing him towards the propeller fans at the back of the boat, keeping his grip tight on him he asked once more,

''Where is he?'' again there was no response and quite frankly his patience was running low, just as he was about to push him forward a little, to feel the effects of the propeller he heard someone screech his name,

''Brax, come quick there's a dinghy, quick'' he heard his brother Kyle, without even thinking twice he managed to bring himself up and Jamie pushing his way past so he could see the dinghy, hopefully with his brother in it.

-x-

It had just gone 2:45pm and Amelia finished her shift at work, she had 2 hours before she had to be somewhere so she decided to go and make use of the waves that were inviting her in. Amelia always kept beach accessories in the back of her car, never knowing where the mood may take her so having them in her car was handy. Making her way to the outside cubicles with her beach bag, she slipped on her white bikini, it complemented her tanned body to perfection, her ombre hair flowed down her back, it was the perfect shade of chocolate brown from the roots with subtle hints of blonde around half way down to her tips. It was the perfect surfer chick look and she carried it off well. She was a natural beauty, not that she could see it, to someone on the outside she had the perfect body, everything with the right proportions, with the perfect looking eyes, a blue tinge radiating beauty, the only thing that you would never see on her face was a smile, a real smile showing sincerity, her smile never met her eyes, instead it was just polite and a must to show appreciation when needed. When people see beauty in Amelia, she saw something totally different. Her eyes showed deep wells of mystery, her hair represented the vision of a girl she could see, she didn't know who this girl was but she had a bushy mane of hair, the whole hippy vibe going on and there was familiarity but Amelia couldn't recall any of who this girl was but the picture of her was vivid. There was something about this girl whose image haunted her. She knew the picture in her mind did this girl no justice, if she saw this girl in the flesh she imagined her to be the epitome of perfection and this image just skimmed at her perfection.

As for Amelia and her body, people saw a healthy figure, she had the breasts and the bum proportional to her body frame, all Amelia saw was skinny, gaunt looking skin and bones with two scars demanding attention, one scar decorated her lower abdomen, it was a long one and it was flat, it wasn't raised and it was fading, visible but she wasn't too conscious about it whereas the second was a little higher, this was raised a little and even though there was no pain when she touched it, it made her physically sick. Again another mystery, no idea where it came from or why it repulsed her.

Placing her belongings on the sand, she passed her hands through her hair and tied it up in a loose bun before heading in to the water, she had passed on surfing instead she went for a swim, as the water washed over her body, a coolness spread over her body and she let the water lap around her. There was something about the water, it exuded calmness, like paradise amongst earth, the suns reflection hitting the water and displaying beautiful hues of greens and blues, she appreciated the water for its true beauty but unbeknown to Amelia she was never a fan of it, but that was something that she wouldn't know, ever, because life was a funny thing, whether it's in our control or not, we have an idea where we come from or where we want to be, walking through life we have moments which touch our lives and which we wish to cherish forever, but for Amelia the story panned out differently, as far as she could remember she had been consumed by sadness, a feeling of loneliness which never leaves, it was like she had never lived and this stopped her from moving on into the future. The future for Amelia was a comical thing, how can you look forward to tomorrow when the past and the present don't exist, how can she think of tomorrow when she hasn't even seen yesterday. All she knew was that she had no feelings, no emotions but this gaping hole in her chest which slowly was consuming the rest of her body into an abyss. Her life was a life she wished no one would ever go through.

-x-

Brax, a man who never gave up, it just wasn't in his nature, even if it wasn't in his control he was a man who would try and make it right, he would risk himself just to protect family. Today was no different, when the purpose of everything he ever did, every deal he ever made, every man he hurt or women, he didn't regret any of it because it was necessary, his actions meant that he protected the two most important people in his life, his brothers, he gave them the stability they needed without the foundation of parents. Today a different threat imposed and once again Brax was doing what he does best, regardless of his tumultuous relationship with Heath, they disagreed on most things but when he needed him, Brax was there.

This time Brax found himself in the middle of the ocean, sharing a boat with the psychotic son of a man he believed to be his savior; and a brother he had just recently discovered. The boat continued forward and Brax could see the dinghy that Kyle had mentioned however it bobbed furiously side to side that it was impossible to make out whether there was someone laying in it or not.

Brax normally had patience; he always did things after thinking them through. Everything had a reason and he liked to figure this out before he made rash decisions. Feeling like an eternity, it felt like the boat wasn't moving and they were getting farther away from the dinghy rather than closer, today Brax's patience was tested, instead of waiting for the boat to near, he pulled of his shirt leaving his back exposed to the sun, without hesitation, he jumped into the sea and began to swim closer to the yellow and white dinghy. He heard the cutting off of an engine and he knew Kyle had stopped the boat.

Brax shuddered at the temperature of the water as his body adjusted to it. He pushed his body harder so he could reach quicker, a heavy weight on him which he couldn't make out whether it was the water around him or the emotional weight, the feeling of not knowing what to expect. As he reached the dinghy, gripping the side; nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Pulling himself up so he could get a better look in, Brax was faced with nothing, not an inkling of life, nor a clue that someone was stranded on the boat. There was nothing!

-x-

After what felt like ages, Amelia made her way back to her belongings, drying herself she popped on a kaftan and walked towards her car. As she turned the key and the car came to life, turning a few dials, pressing a few buttons and the radio blared as she set of on her short journey, upon arriving she parked her car in the car park provided, in her normal slot, before walking the short distance towards the building, she walked around the twining pathway up towards the main entrance, pressing the intercom and then inserting her card for entry, as she pulled the door open and walked inside, turning right she then walked up the corridor towards her room, passing a few people and out of courtesy she smiled at them. Standing outside her apartment door she inserted the key hearing it click and she walked inside her apartment. Amelia's life was always like this, on autopilot, never paying attention to anything like how Mr Saunders from the apartment across the road was always hanging around to get a glimpse of Marjorie, the hot grandma who most of the time displayed her flexible yoga techniques in the garden area, or how the apartment next to her had just welcomed a new baby, Amelia was unaware of all this, she just kept herself to herself whilst the world passed around her. A world where she didn't know why she existed.

Sitting down on the couch after her shower and making herself a snack, Amelia picked up the brochure in front of her, emblazoned in white script it read '_Discover Australia'._ Amelia hadn't gone out specially to pick up this brochure and she had never realised how little she had seen of the country she was supposedly have been brought up in, the brochure landed coincidently on her doorstep one morning alongside her monthly bills and junk mail, she had thrown it aside and it had laid next to her cooking magazines for months collecting dust before she had noticed it again. One night wanting to be spontaneous and cooking something more adventurous than her quick microwave meal or beans on toast, but Amelia had gone to bed hungry that night because instead of cooking she had ended up looking through the brochure, she had flicked through the whole thing and her fingers flicked to page 46 again and again. A double page spread, the backdrop a pristine beach area looking over the sea, a periodic sea plane and boat passing over the water and the sun shining making it all look heavenly and peaceful, it was a place called _'summerbay'. _There was something about it that kept drawing her back to the same page, there was something drawing her in, Australia was a vast country but why was this particular place so inviting. The one thing that played on her mind was these two images she had, one of the girl and another of a place, she could never picture this place in the daylight or when she was awake but she had dreamt of it many a times. In her dreams it felt so real, it wasn't a figure of her imagination, the feel, the sounds, the smell, everything about it felt so real, in her dream she always sees herself walking towards the south end of the beach, as she nears the noise changes, the waves are more violent, there is a shadow casted over the rocks, and its slightly chillier and darker here no matter what time of the day it is. However for Amelia there was a sort of tranquility, like this place had some hidden secret. Amelia didn't know whether she believed in signs but for some reason something was telling her that the question that loomed over her head, all the answers would be found if she went to this place, maybe this place held the key to who she was, maybe this place had something to do with the girl, maybe this place was where she would find herself, all she had to do was take the chance. After all it was only a couple hours away and what was the worst that could happen? She would return with nothing which is a familiar feeling or maybe she would find answers. Was it worth taking the chance for?

-x-

The sun had settled away for the night, the waves had started to crash violently, after much persuasion Brax, Kyle and Jamie had come back to the bay, Heath nowhere to be found.

Brax sat in his restaurant, standing on the balcony watching out to the water, not knowing how to feel, what were these chain of events? For someone who had so much control over his life, he dictated what happened, if he said no, it was no, if he said yes it was yes. However things had spiraled out of control, and for some reason his heart ached because all this started to happen after a certain time in his life. He lost a nephew and however troubled his relationship with his father was, he had lost him, and now he might have lost a brother and amidst all this he had lost Natalie, his girlfriend, someone he had started to _learn_ to have feelings for but in all this his mind casted back to the one person he had gained and lost which had the biggest impact on his life. Brax's eyes averted away from the water, lost in thought his eyes then fell on the inking on his left hand; burning into his hand he studied the scripture for a minute before he stroked the words with his right thumb, the Gaelic phrase translating to '_friend of my heart'. _His body shuddered at the immensity of the words, a gaping hole in the shape of her left behind.

Today a whole year since she was shot and a whole year since he had walked into Leah's house, he couldn't remember the conversation word by word but he could play the scene in his head clearly. It was not a dream or something he imagined, it was real. Her lying in cold blood was real, her motionless body was real, and her dying was real.

It was unfair to say but since he met her his life had just taken a new direction, yes he felt this new emotion, love, it was a different context to loving his mother or brothers but he had felt it but was it worth it. All he could think of was maybe if he hadn't met her then maybe he would still be panning out his own fate.

No matter how much he tried to forget her it wasn't possible.

Sometimes all he wished was to hear her voice, to be able to hear his name roll of her lips easily, whether it was in angst or whether it was soft and husky like she would say when making love. She had made_ Brax _sound like the most elegant exquisite name ever when in actual fact it wasn't. Closing his eyes, he could feel the forever present water layer behind his eyelids try to break the defenses and break free, he had learnt how to control his emotions and it was not so easy for the tears to escape. It didn't mean he had learnt to be without her, it meant he was trying not to let her affect him.

Allowing her image to whizz through his head, he tried to concentrate on the gentle lapping of the water instead of the menial chit chat coming from the restaurant or the faint cry of a baby, all in all he was trying to block everything, and then a voice so crisp, so recognizable, travelled through the air spreading itself until it reached his ear and past his outer ear and settled into his head, even in a million voices that voice he would recognize anywhere. Pushing the tears back once again, confining them behind his eyelids, Brax opened his eyes slowly, scuffing his hand on the balcony railings before he heard it again,

''could I get a coke please''

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, out of everything he wanted to hear, he imagined her asking for a coke.

-x-

Amelia had always talked herself out of this stupid idea many times but today she took the plunge, she packed bare essentials, not that she had much and decided to drive to summer bay and see what this place held. Entering her car she tapped into the navigation an address for a restaurant, in the brochure it said it was one of the finest places to eat in the bay, named 'Angelo's'. She thought her best bet was to go there eat and then retreat to the nearby caravan park and spend a few nights at this location.

Two hours and sixteen minutes later, Amelia pulled up her car in the car park, pulling up alongside a black Ute, she stared at it for a few minutes, it was crazy but she was overworking her mind, trying to conjure a story, make links but the silly thing was she didn't know what she was linking. She was so adamant that there was something about this place that she needed it to be true.

Stepping out of the car and walking towards the fencing staring out at the sea, the sun had gone down and sea now dark and turbulent almost like it was hiding a deep secret beneath its murky waters lay in front of her. Gone was the hustle and bustle of a beach instead an emptiness conveyed in different directions, and all Amelia could do was try to remember, try to picture a scene, a summer, a picnic, building sandcastles, try to remember anything that made this place familiar but no avail.

Turning around and looking at the surroundings she noticed various little tin roofed cabins and then around the corner she could see a surf club, if her memory served her well, (not that it ever had) then the restaurant was inside of the surf club, as she neared it and opened the doors, for the first time in all that she could remember of her existence Amelia felt something other than emptiness, it wasn't a nice feeling what she felt now, it was heavy, in the pit of her stomach, but it was different which Amelia had never felt.

Scanning her surroundings, like any other surf club there was different people dotted around, being the reserved type not sure who to approach she then noticed a man sat under a set of steps, he smiled at her, walking up to him, she felt her hands go clammy and nerves taking over but she still went up to him and almost inaudibly greeted him with a lousy ''hi''

He chuckled before speaking,

''hi, new around here?'' he asked straight to the point,

Not making eye contact she replied,

''yes, could you please direct me to Angelo's''

He didn't speak this time instead he just directed his thumb over his shoulder towards the steps, understanding instantly that it was upstairs, Amelia gave him a smile before walking towards the steps.

''by the way I am Adam, I might see you up there later'' there was something about the way he spoke, it was creepy but could Amelia really judge a person on a few words or was she reading too much into this man's sincerity.

Walking to the bar she felt like the whole place turned to look at her, maybe it was because she was new but it made her uncomfortable, she never had been the main attraction anywhere so it felt weird, hurrying her steps she sat on the bar stool, slightly angled so her back was towards the outside the balcony area, after waiting a few minutes until someone was free to take her order, she simply said

''could I have a coke please''

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sitting at the bar, Amelia took a swig of her drink, as it settled into her stomach she realised that she hadn't eaten all day, the acidity from the coke stung her stomach lining. Looking around to see if there was any available staff to show her to a table and order some much needed food, catching the attention of the waiter, who smiled at her and nodded in acknowledgment, she knew he would come up to her once he was free, picking up her hand she began to move her finger around the rim of her glass, she could feel herself going into this own world of hers when she suddenly felt her body tense up, feeling the presence of someone behind her. Amelia didn't understand, she knew nobody here so why this feeling resided inside her was beyond her, was it because she felt some sort of connection or was it because she was over thinking again. As a bar stool screeched backwards, Amelia felt someone sit beside her,

'' so I didn't quite catch your name earlier'' she instantly recognized the voice as Adam's, the guy from downstairs,

''I didn't say what my name was, hence why you didn't catch anything'' her reply wasn't meant to be this sharp but this was something Amelia could never control, she was the quiet reserved person who didn't really interact with anyone and when someone invaded this space of hers, she didn't have the capability of being polite, another thing that always amazed Amelia was how, where ever she was, whether at home, work, beach or drinking coffee in a corner café, her hair always seemed to fall around her face, shielding her face from the people around her, it wasn't something she voluntarily did, but it just happened, it was like her comfort blanket. Today was the same, she still hadn't moved from her position, her back towards the balcony, her hair flowing down and her body tensed.

''so are you going to tell me'' his hand gently lifted from its position on the bar and moved to be placed on her arm, anticipating the move she moved it away,

''Amelia, and I normally instigate when someone can touch me'' her words spreading a small smile across Adams face which Amelia caught from the corner of her eye. Amelia never judged anyone, she believed that everyone had a story but she could conclude there was something about Adam, he looked like a man who not many people crossed, the only thing which was unknown to both Adam and Amelia was that she was a woman who was a force to be reckoned with too. The only issue was Amelia didn't know this.

''so I was thinking because you're fairly new here and seen as I am well acquainted with this beautiful place, maybe I should show you around''

''I'm sorry, not trying to be rude or anything but what do you expect at the end of this conversation because I for one am not interested, and as for the place if it really is as beautiful as you say I'm sure someone will kindly show me around'' with a swift movement Amelia got up of the stool and made her way to the toilets not allowing him to respond. One thing Amelia had realised was she always attracted unwanted attention, whether it was in the street or in a bar, or even in the launderettes she would get men ogling at her.

This place was somewhere she wanted to make a connection, remember things and she didn't need a complication like getting comfortable with the local bad boy. Adam was definitely the local bad boy and as much as he loved prying on weak vulnerable people who played right into his hands, he also loved the fiery type of people who he knew were harder to handle but once handled there was a sense of accomplishment, this for him was going to be fun. Amelia Carter was some fun he didn't mind.

-x-

Brax still stood on the balcony unaware of the scene that played behind him, looking once more out to the sea. The tear had long escaped and had even dried on his face leaving an uncomfortable feeling down his cheek. Brax had tried, he tried to move on, he tried to drink himself to stupor, he tried to push his pain aside, he tried to concentrate on other things but he found that the ones you find in love, even death doesn't separate them. After she passed, he remembered the first few days he pushed his mind in remembering her, he tried to keep her in the forefront of his mind, and it didn't help so instead he had pushed her to the back of his mind, concentrating on his brothers, his work and generally everything else, but grief it was the chameleon of emotion, it disguises itself as anger, hatred, love and in its consumption it had made him forget about the important things in his life, it had made him forget Ruby, he had told her they were family whether she liked it or not, he had told her he would look out for her, but her life spiraled out of control, she turned into something she wasn't meant to be. Both Brax and Ruby suffered in different ways, the sadness of losing Charlie was like a snake it unhinged itself and swallowed the joys and happiness from their lives but Brax hoped he had made amends when he got her off a attempted murder charge, he hoped that one day they would get to a level in their relationship where they could sit across a table and be able to look each other in the eyes and tell each other that they forgave each other but for now she lived a life in the city and him in the bay, the thing they both had come to realize was that they would never be the same people again as they were when Charlie was around.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't wallow, not today, he had to find the strength from within, he had to push her towards the scurry of dark halls within his mind, instead he had to find Heath, he had to make sure he was okay, looking up to the sky, he tried to find solace from the fact that she was out there even when he didn't look for her, she would always be there.

Turning around and making his way to the inside of the restaurant, he watched the back of a women walk away and towards the toilets, he didn't pay much attention to the women, or the feeling that had taken over in his body. Instead he walked over to the bar,

''I think I told you to leave earlier'' Brax stated matter of factly, not bothering to turn around, Adam knew who it was and just replied,

''Brax you do not want to mess with me, you know this more than anyone else''

''and I told you my town, my rules'' venom laced his words, his body jittered, thinking this was due to the anger boiling up inside, what he didn't realise was someone stood at the back of the restaurant watching the both men, her judgment was correct, Adam was the local bad boy. Glad she didn't stick around she walked down the steps and into the night going to find a place to stay. Even she had this feeling of jitteriness inside of her, but for Amelia it was something new, something she never had felt, or maybe it was a feeling she was familiar with but she hadn't felt in a long time. Whatever it was Amelia and Brax both ignored it mistaking it for something which it wasn't.

''How is Heath?'' Adam asked snidely,

''safe, that's all you need to know, and if I was you I would watch my back'' Brax replied as he made his way around to the bar, placing two glasses out in front of him he poured two bourbons before sliding one glass towards Adam,

''for old times' sake, you savor the taste coz it's the last time you drink in here'' swigging his own drink and letting the liquid burn the back of his throat, he didn't stick around to let Adam respond, instead he picked up his own glass, and another glass on the bar, three quarters of the coke still remained, remembering back to earlier when he imagined Charlie ordering a coke, he felt a warmth inside him as he thought about the irony of someone ordering a coke the same time he imagined it.

As he made his way towards the back of the restaurant to leave for the night, Brax was stopped by one of his head waiters, Billy. Earlier this evening he had served a lady, there was something about her, he couldn't familiarize where he knew her from or who she was but one thing was for sure he had seen her many times before, and some reason he remembered her having some sort of connection to Brax.

''Brax, there was a women here earlier, she was at the bar with Adam a little while ago, she looked really familiar''

''Billy so many women come in here, why you telling me this?''

''I don't know''

Billy knew there was something about her, just as he was about to turn around and head back to the bar and continue with his duties, it clicked in his head, she was not just a anybody, she was more than familiar, she was someone who lived here a while ago, if he remembered correctly she used to come into this restaurant a lot, in a uniform, a police uniform but surely it couldn't be her, everyone knew she was the boss's girl and when he went haywire it was because she had passed, but this woman looked so much like her. Shaking the feeling out of himself he looked back to see if Brax was still there but he had left, Billy turned around and went on his way thinking whether he was going crazy or was it really her.

-x-

Knocking on the door, she waited for a reply; nothing and then she knocked gently again before a lady answered the door,

''hi how may I help you''

''hi I was wondering if there was any caravans available for tonight''

''There sure are chick, is it long term or short stay only''

''short for now''

Invited in, she took a seat at the table set out, the women handed her some papers before she started to fill them in, she noticed the women watch her as she scrolled her hand from one side to the other writing her few details,

''so the advance is $80'' the women who had now introduced herself as Celia said as both her and Amelia walked towards the van that was assigned to her, not saying anything, Amelia took out her purse from which she pulled out the required money as Celia watched her push some stray notes back in,

''hope you enjoy your stay'' thanking her Amelia watched as she made her way back to the house, entering the caravan and closing the door behind her, Amelia bolted it from the inside before going to lay on the bed, she let the quiet eerie silence take over her body, for so long the silence, the quietness surrounding her life was something that always had her on edge, but today it comforted her, all she wanted to do was let sweet memories consume her body but she didn't have any, one thing she knew was that she carried a sadness around with her, not one which made her cry but one which overwhelmed her body leaving her heart aching in its wake and her stomach empty, it was like even when she slept the sadness was there in her dreams in the form of blackness but for some reason today she was drifting off into a gentle sleep, the sadness was there but there was a little peak of hope.

-x-

Brax entered home and the first thing he saw was Heath sprawled across the couch, covered by a mound of blankets, just as he was about to speak, Bianca popped her head around the corner from the kitchen, putting her finger to her mouth in a shush motion, Brax shrugged his shoulders up questioning what was going on.

Bianca explained the events of the evening as best as she could and from her words it seemed Heath had been very vague in his explanation. Apparently he had gone on a fishing trip with Jamie, who then left him out to sea; he was there for a couple of hours before someone he wasn't sure whether it was Jamie or Adam who went to get him again. Brax knew it wasn't Jamie because he had been with them and he also knew that this was a warning from Adam, he had already started to play his games.

''has he been to see a Dr'' Brax asked as he watched out of the kitchen window into the night,

''no he said there would be too many questions, said something about you sorting it and then he fell asleep and has been most of the afternoon''

''Bianca is he even breathing'' He knew she wasn't dumb but he had to ask,

''I'm not stupid Brax''

''Yeah well clearly, didn't you think to call me once he turned up, and he is right I will sort this, you just get him to a hospital and you two forget this happened''

''He won't be happy''

''He doesn't have a choice''

Standing on the foot of his bed, Brax began to strip away his clothes, the cool air hitting his bare body, getting into bed, he turned over on to his right side, he unlocked his phone before going into his gallery, he didn't have many pictures, around 10 maximum, scrolling right to the bottom he opened the picture, it was the only one he had of her and it wasn't even one he had the chance to take physically, they never had the opportunity to take pictures, capture moments, they thought they had the rest of their lives for that, instead their time was spent ripping each other's clothes off, wanting to experience each other in an intimate way. Not that Brax would ever complain, those moments, the sneaking around, the living in fear of getting caught were the most exhilarating of his life. He just had to settle for this picture he had of her that he sneakily had taken of a photograph that was laying on Ruby's bed. He had gone to speak to her instead he found her caravan unlocked and Ruby nowhere to be found, he had walked in to find pictures strewn across the bed and he picked up one which was of Charlie on her birthday looking angelic, he had quickly taken a snap of it on his phone and then left. Brax could never forget what she looked like, ever, but he often finds himself looking at the picture just to make sure she is real and not just someone in his imagination.

-x-

Waking up the next morning, surprisingly Amelia had a really good sleep considering it was a new environment. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the bed and went to get herself ready for the day.

It was very early, Amelia decided to make use of this time to explore the town, she began the short walk down to the beach, settling herself down on the sand, she could smell the mouldy seaweed that was caressing the soft sand, under her toes the sand was cold and fine, the sun was dizzy and the air still had a little crisp feel to it, yet you could tell the day was going to be hot, it was like sitting in the shade waiting for the sun to come and warm this side of the beach yet. She watched as the morning runners ran along the beach, in their own world, she watched as some of the drunks straggled of the beach, but the most serene view was the morning surfers trying to catch a few wave's because in some few hours you could tell the beach would fill up with the locals, children building sandcastles and couples frolicking in the water. Amelia looked out to the sea, she tried to remember a time she built sandcastles on this beach maybe, or a time when there was bright specks of umbrellas dotting the beach, she tried to remember a time where the beach was frightening and lonely in the winter, she tried to remember a summer where she ran around in her swimsuit her feet digging in the sand and maybe getting pricked by some half crushed shells but nothing, a time where she frolicked on the beach, but there was nothing, just blank sheet over her mind.

The sea ebbed and flowed and in the distance she could see three boys catching the waves which looked like white horses galloping like horses in unison and crowning the rest of the beach. She watched how they caught every wave and not falling of once, in slight awe.

''do you surf?'' the sound breaking her concentration of the boys who continued to paddle out and surf the water,

''you see them three out there are my brothers, if I could prove it I can guarantee you they were surfing in the fluid inside their mums stomach whereas me, I'm the city boy who they like to make a fool of'' he went on as Amelia paid little to no attention to him,

''anyway do you want to take my board and go surf, you look like someone who is edging to go into the water''

''I am but I think I'll pass'' she replied not breaking her attention from the water until she heard the boy speak again,

''by the way I'm Kyle Braxton'' his words pierced through her body, she felt a sharp pain jab in through her feet and almost like it left through her head, she jolted her head up, ''Braxton'' she repeated a few times, her voice then went grave and she didn't understand the response her body had to a name, it was a name so why did it feel so much more than that.

Suddenly feeling like the space around her was closing in, she got off the beach abruptly, dusting the sand off her clothes,

''nice meeting you Kyle'' and with that she walked off the beach towards the diner at the top of the hill, where unknown to Amelia there was going to be more than just a name making her body jab in pain…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stood at the end of the path, looking towards the diner, maybe a coffee would calm her down and make sense of the situation, why did she freak out at that name? She looked back to the boy Kyle sat on the beach and then she looked out to the three brothers on the surf boards, she watched all three but there was one her eyes stared at longer than expected, from such a distance it was hard to say which one as they all looked tiny from the distance she was watching but there was no doubt, there was that one dot in the water that she let her stare linger at. Looking back towards the diner, she began to walk there, in her own world, she had gone into that stance, loneliness. Just as she was about to enter the diner she got knocked into by someone, not knowing whose fault it was, Amelia out of courtesy apologised, but she didn't miss the look on this persons face, and she didn't miss that he was about to say something,

''cha..., sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going'' she just smiled and nodded in appreciation, she could see the look of confusion on his face as he watched her with great depth, why had he abruptly stopped and then just apologised. Unbeknown to Amelia this man was confused; he admits recently he has had a tumultuous time what with his son being in an accident, his daughter's relationship spiralling downhill but had he really lost his marbles. He could remember that day clearly, the day he told Ruby that her mother was brain dead and switching her machines off would be painless and letting her go with dignity, she had died, he had pronounced the time of death and he could even remember going back into his office and wiping a tear away, but how was she here. Thoughts ran through his head and he couldn't help but stare at her, almost intimidating her, her face looking uncomfortable, he didn't say anything instead walked off and let her go on.

Amelia shook this man's reaction to her and proceeded to walk into the diner, waiting at the counter for someone to serve her, she could see the back of a women preparing something, she could sense that the diner was quite full so turning around she panned the room trying to look for a table to sit at, right at the back far corner, a table with two chairs all on its lonesome, it was remote and it was like it was empty just for her.

''what can I get you doll?'' turning around at the voice, Amelia smiled and replied

''just a flat white and a blueberry muffin please'' even before the words had fully escaped, the cup in the women's hand fell to the ground splintering into a great big mess.

''Charlie''

-x-

''what you do to the chick?'' Heath asked in his normal cheeky way as he approached his new found illegitimate brother. His other two legitimate brothers followed closely behind play fighting.

''I didn't quite realise how tarnished the Braxton name was here boys, job well done, she freaked out'' Kyle told his brothers as if it was something to be proud off, Heath guffawed like an idiot thinking it was funny, Casey hardly paying attention but Brax, he didn't find it funny, or something to be proud off, yes he admits, once, a long time ago he would have probably had the same reaction as his brothers but not now, no matter how hard they tried, and he had, he had tried so hard to be treated as a respected business man, there would always be a stigma attached to them via their names.

''oh well mate your loss, she did look like a stunner though, a bit high maintenance so more our Brax's style though'' Heath chirped just as Casey walloped him around the head,

''we couldn't even see her properly from all the way over there you douche'' Casey ducked behind Brax knowing Heath would most likely retaliate. Heath knowing what Casey was going to do, went around Brax before grabbing his younger brother in a headlock and rubbing his head, the both of them tumbled on the ground next to Kyle who saw this as an invite to join in to the play fight leaving Brax to watch them, he shook his head side to side as his brothers rolled around like idiots. Picking his board up he walked off towards the diner. He stood on the end of the path, maybe a few centimetres difference but it was definitely the same place that someone had stopped momentarily, taking a deep sigh and only letting it escape when the need air was great, Casey was right, the girl was too far away but there was something about her, some sort of familiarity. He didn't feel like going to the diner anymore and instead walked off to Angelo's.

-x-

Amelia watched the women, her eyes glazed with tears and she heard it again,

''Charlie'' it was barely audible this time, Amelia not knowing who this women was referring to assumed someone was stood behind her so she turned around to look to see if anyone was there, no one stood behind her so she turned back to look at the women, but now she wasn't stood behind the counter she was next to her and had her engulfed in a hug but still repeating the name _Charlie. _

Amelia stood rigid, there was nothing else she could do, she just let this women continue, once the women was content she let go and walked her over towards the empty table that Amelia had picked out for herself earlier, she sat her down and smiled at her,

''I will get you your coffee darl, and then we can have a chat'' Amelia watched as the women walked back towards the counter and froth some milk, as she did this, a young girl walked in, the women told her something and they both looked over at Amelia's direction, the young girl who looked like she had a quirky dress sense watched Amelia and then her mouth fell agape. Amelia averted her eyes to avoid direct contact, this was very awkward but she didn't know why.

After what felt like ages, the women returned and sat down opposite Amelia placing the cup and the plate with the muffin in front of her,

''here you go hunny, get that down you and then you can tell me everything'' Amelia watched this women, what was she on about, tell her everything, there was nothing to tell so she decided to go with the truth,

''I'm sorry who are you and who is Charlie?'' the women across her laughed slowly, thinking Amelia was joking, when she took a moment to watch this women's face she realised there was more to it than just a joke,

''it's me Irene'' she told her thinking she was stating the obvious but the name did nothing to Amelia, instead she continued to have a blank stare.

''Charlie it's me Irene, Irene Roberts'' Irene tried again, maybe if she said it again it would register, Amelia still couldn't recall who she was, and the women repeating the name was not helping. As pathetic as it sounded she really wanted to ask this question and for some reason normally she would shy away from these awkward situations but not this particular time,

''Are you my mum?'' Amelia asked innocently.

''no, no, do you actually not know who I am'' Irene asked,

''I'm sorry should I know who you are?'' Amelia answered the question with her own question,

''what's your name darl?'' Irene needed to tread slowly, she had to be careful, this woman actually didn't know who she was.

''Amelia Carter, but I'm thinking maybe that's not my real name''

''I don't know what to say, I think I must have mistaken you for someone else'' Irene tried to backtrack and get herself out of the situation not for herself but for the girl, there was something clearly going on. Irene got up to leave Amelia in peace but before she was fully up, Amelia grabbed her hand and looked at her pleadingly,

''please Irene, can you help me''

-x-

Throwing the books across the table in frustration, Brax had tried to figure out where he was losing money, the restaurant was struggling but evidently there was more loss than there should be, business had picked up but the books were short of a few hundred bucks. Throwing his head back, he heard someone come up the stairs,

''were closed'' he shouted before turning to look around,

''oh sorry, I just wanted to see if Liam is here?''

''nah he isn't, anything I can help with'' Brax asked as the women continued walking towards him,

''not really, but thanks, I better be off'' she smiled at him, and began to walk away, just before she reached the end, he called for her,

''Nat'' she turned around to look at him, her breath hitched in her chest as he said her name, she felt more strongly for him that he did her, in her eyes she was madly in love with him,

''yeah'' she replied as she walked back,

''how you been keeping, sorry I haven't been in touch'' he told her genuinely,

''it's alright I know how busy your life can get''

''you know too well yes''

''I miss you'' she told him innocently and truthfully,

''yeah''

''yeah but its okay'' the hurt was evident in her voice that he didn't say he missed her, why was it so hard for him to open up, tell her how he feels.

''nah it's not really but what can we do eh'' Brax told her as he ignored the hurt in her voice, he could tell her he missed her but he would be lying,

''nah I know Brax your life is complicated enough''

''dead set'' he couldn't help it, Natalie was here when he needed the feel and touch of someone, but he was still in love with a dead person, she was still consuming his mind, he still today wanted to be with her, the one who ignited the fire in his eyes, she opened the eagerness of his heart and she had eradicated the troubles of his mind, the fire still burned today to see her, the eagerness was to touch her, let his heart love her, everything was about her, her and only her, Natalie was the perfect distraction but sometimes she wasn't enough to help him completely forget about Charlie.

Natalie had an upper hand and as a councillor she was really good at reading people, however Brax was the most difficult person and even after all these months she was still not sure how he would response, but the woman she was she always took the chance, so she wrapped her arms around him, she was genuinely happy to feel that he didn't push away or go rigid, even though he didn't reciprocate the hug, he didn't move away until a few moments later, he backed away a little, he smiled at her and even thought the hug was very brief and it wasn't a two way thing but she knew he genuinely cared about her, not love her but definitely cared about her. She watched his face and unmistakeably there is that smile there, her eyes full of enthusiasm, she always let her tough, takes no crap exterior drop a little with him.

Brax couldn't help himself, this was another one of them times where he just wanted to feel that desire of having someone close to him, feeling close to someone, so he moved towards her again and feverishly kissed her, he was kissing her but his mind was definitely somewhere else.

-x-

Amelia left the diner more confused than she had gone in, but right now she didn't want to think about that, she hadn't had a drink in a very long time but today she wanted to drink herself into a stupor and that's exactly what she was going to do. The only place she thought would sell her something might be the restaurant and she was hoping that Adam would be there, she had a feeling he would do anything for her if she asked.

Walking up the steps, that feeling she had before was back, it was strong, as she got to the top step she looked into the restaurant, at first she missed the two people making out, but then she saw them, the women had her hands up his top, ready to lift it off, the both of them kissing, Amelia felt guilty watching but there was something about the little peak of the tattoo she could see exposed on the lower back of the man. She stared for a minute longer before deciding it would be best to leave before she found herself in an awkward conversation, just as she was about to leave she heard the women say _Brax, _this name didn't do anything to Amelia but what followed made Amelia dash down the steps. Just as the women said the name _Brax _the man who Amelia presumed was Brax replied in a just audible voice, with huskiness, with ease, he took a raspy breath before saying _Charlie. _

-x-

**Ohmygod I never really like what I have written but I do love that last paragraph... P.S sorry about the BRAT interaction to all those who are not fans *me included* but I did need that in there. **

**As always hope you all enjoyed and sorry for mistakes, no chance to proof read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick AN, I just want to say thank you to all those who review this fanfic and my other ones too, it means a lot that people take their time out and write a few words, whether you enjoy the updates or not, I always get reviews which are either praising my work or constructive criticism, and I take all feedback on board but recently I have had a review from someone who I assume is the same person who sent me a PM and then deactivated their account, if you don't like my fic's then please don't read but if you do read then please refrain from posting a review, if you want to spew your venom, go somewhere else or make an account which you don't deactivate and I shall more than be willing to have a few not so nice words of my own. **

**Thanks to the rest my lovely readers and hope you all enjoy. It's my longesssst chapter ever. **

**Chapter 4**

Natalie was a very strong women but Brax was a weakness she could not deny how much this man was having an effect on her, the way his lips moved simultaneously with hers, to her they were the perfect fit but she didn't realise that even though Brax cared for her, lots, she would never ever come close to the bond he shared with Charlie.

Losing herself as Brax moved his lips towards the nape of her neck, she couldn't help herself but moan his name, expecting him to continue with his ministrations he did, but it was different, there was something about him, it was like before when they made out, he always held back a little but he was letting his full force out today.

There was a reason for this; Brax had never felt so comfortable in any relationship as much as he had done with Charlie, with Natalie he always held back, but today the lips were different, the feel of her body was different, the way her head moved to the side whilst he kissed her, it was all different but it felt like he was with Charlie, she was here, that feeling resided in the pit of his stomach, that jitteriness was there. He grabbed Natalie's waist, puling her closer, her hands automatically travelled towards the back and she gripped his t –shirt ready to pull it off, as her skin touched his, he breathed in as he moved his lips, and through the little gap between his lips and Natalie's, with his hitched breath he let the name escape easily,

''Charlie''

Almost instantly he was pushed back,

''what did you just call me?'' Natalie asked, there was no point Brax denying it, he knew what he had said and what she had heard,

''I'm sorry, it just came out'' he tried to grab her arms but she took a step back, the tears were threatening to escape and right that moment Brax realised how much this women actually loves him,

'Brax I can't do this'' she didn't stop the tear that fell,

''I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say''

''you never know what to say when it comes to explaining your feelings to me'' she spoke and there was a little anger there,

''I... Nat... I like...''

''No Brax you use me for sex!'' she said a little harsher than she intended, he just shrugged his shoulders and he twisted the space around his finger where normally there used to be a ring.

''you know what Brax, I'm done, I can't compete with a ghost, you clearly still have feelings for her, I know it is hard but you need to get over her''

The words she said pierced through him, how could he get over her, did this women know what she was asking from him?

'I can't, I just can't'' he was angry at what she said but it was the truth, she really was competing with a ghost.

-x-

Amelia ran down the stairs and out of the surf club, going around the corner, she hurled, and vomited on the floor, when Brax (she wasn't even sure if this was his name) said _Charlie, _it sent a spark through her body, it rolled of his tongue so easily, and it made her all hot and fuzzy inside, almost like when you meet the love of your life for the first time and you have that nervousness but you know everything is going to be good.

Wiping her face clean with a tissue she found in her pocket, she pushed her hair back, a little sweat residue on her forehead making some stray hairs stick, pushing them back she turned around and made her way back to her caravan. Sitting down on the bed, she played with her fingers, she was agitated, getting tired of sitting, she spun her legs around and lay on the bed, she tried to piece together the puzzle but she couldn't, the women from the diner told her she resembled a Charlie Buckton and that's why she was shocked, she refused to tell her anymore, but did give her address in case Amelia ever needed to speak. What Amelia didn't understand was if this woman refused to tell her anything then why she thought Amelia might ever need to speak to her was contradictory. She just couldn't understand. Amelia was not strong enough for this, yes she had come to summer bay for answers, maybe help her discover her past but this was proving to be more difficult then she thought.

The only place she could find answers was with Irene and that's what she was going to do, she walked out of her caravan and began the short walk back to diner.

Half way across, she saw a women, and just by looking at her she instantly recognised her as the women from the restaurant, she smiled at Amelia and began to walk over,

''hi, new around here''

''yes'' Amelia replied, there was something about this town, everyone was so nice and approaching that it made Amelia question whether this place was real.

''I'm Natalie, fairly new here myself''

''Amelia''

''nice, so what brings you here, work or just passing by''

''a bit of both'

''I'm off to meet a friend, would you like to grab a coffee with us''

''erm I wouldn't like to intrude'' Amelia replied honestly,

''no she won't mind at all''

''if you're sure''

''yes I am'' both women began the short walk to the diner, upon entering Irene wasn't anywhere to be seen and Amelia assumed she was on her break, what she did notice and so did Natalie was the quizzical look that they were getting from the girl which had been in the diner earlier.

Natalie waved at her before walking up to the counter,

''could I get a flat white please Sasha and…'' she turned to look at Amelia,

''could I get the same please'' Amelia said felling rather awkward at the way Sasha was looking at the two of them,

''Amelia you grab a seat and I will bring them over'' she didn't need telling twice, Amelia walked over to a table and sat looking at the menu, trying to ignore what the two women were saying, but she could hear it all,

''_Nat do you know who that is'' Sasha asked her school councillor, _

''_yes its Amelia'' _

''_nooo, nooo that's no Amelia, that's Charlie'' _Sasha tried to whisper but Amelia heard it_, _thinking to herself great another person now thinking she is Charlie,

''_what are you talking about Sasha, is everything okay, do you want to talk?'' Natalie automatically went into her councillor mode, _

'_no, pffft I'm fine but trust me, that's Charlie, as in Charlie Buckton, you know the Charlie'' Sasha motioned with her hands across her throat to imply dead. _

Amelia looked down trying to look busy and acting like she didn't hear anything, whilst Natalie looked from Amelia to Sasha and then she noticed Irene had come in and just by the look that was splayed on Irene's face she knew it was the truth. Was this a cruel joke, she couldn't get her head around it and instead she rushed out of the diner not before bumping into a blonde women,

''whoa, Nat steady on'' the women spoke and then looked across to Irene who shook her head and motioned for the blonde women to come in,

''what's up with Natalie?''

''Bianca'' Irene raised her eyebrows and looked over to where Amelia sat, her hair was in front of her face and she was unaware of the scene that was playing out near the entrance, she lifted her head up thinking it had been a while since they had ordered coffees and see what the hold up was, looking over, she noticed Natalie wasn't there any more, instead a blonde women stood in her place, as soon as the women saw Amelia her hand flew to her mouth and with the other she grasped onto the counter top steadying herself.

-x-

He sat in the same spot as he had sat the numerous times before, right next to her grave, he nursed the bottle in his hand, he took a swig and he just couldn't get himself to look at the picture of hers that adorned the grave. He would have accepted everything that was thrown at him, every ounce of pain, he would have, his love for her was that strong, one he had never felt but given the chance all he wanted to do was to have said goodbye, then she could have gone, wherever she pleased, even if she died he would have dealt with it but this was different, there was no farewell words spoken, she was gone before he knew it and he didn't know why, everyone loses someone but no one knows what it means to lose her, she was his everything.

He couldn't help himself he picked up the bottle which had slid out of his hands and was slowly emptying itself onto the ground, he picked it up and threw it, the noise echoed around the area, prying himself of the ground he went back to his car and made his way back to the bay.

He didn't know why he did it, why he put himself through the pain, why when ever the going got tough, he made it harder for himself and would find himself sat at her grave. It was not like there were any answers there.

He made his way home and he sat down on the couch, turned on the telly, maybe meaningless daytime shows would take his mind of everything, everything he knew in his life had gone, he really did have nothing left.

Just as he slouched into the couch, the front door swung open, no warning and in she stormed,

''did you know'' she screamed at him,

''did I know what Nat'' he asked quite shocked at her outburst, fair to say it was the first he had ever seen like that,

''did you know that your precious dead girlfriend is not actually dead!?''

It felt like a thousand volt current went through him, his whole body numbed with her words and all he could do was sit there and let the words rip through him.

-x-

In the diner a different scene played out, Bianca sat with Amelia's hand in hers, the grip a little too tight for Amelia's liking but Bianca couldn't let go in fear of losing her best friend. Amelia wanted to argue but she didn't have the energy to keep telling these people she was not who they claimed she was, and this time there was also another reason she had refrained from arguing about who she was because when Amelia saw Bianca, there was a feeling of familiarity reside in her like she knew this person, it was not like before where she was trying to make the link between herself and the people, this was a natural feeling which made Amelia question whether there was something.

''Charlie where are you staying, you can stay with us, Irene won't mind, you can bunk with me, oh my god Charlie I'm so happy your back'' Bianca spoke without taking a breath, Amelia couldn't help but smile nervously,

''thank you but I have a caravan rented''

''don't be silly, your living with us, end of. Oh my wait has anyone told Ruby, have you seen Brax?''

''Bianca darl lets not bombard Amelia with all this information'' Irene came and stood behind Bianca and smiled at Amelia, she understood that Bianca was happy to have her friend back but this must be overwhelming to say the least for Charlie or Amelia.

''But Irene…''

''no buts now come on there is somewhere Amelia needs to be''

Amelia smiled and mouthed _thank you_, ''after we spoke this morning, I went to get some information and I think there is someone you need to go see''

-x-

Amelia looked around and wondered why they were at the police station, but she trusted that Irene knew what she was doing so she followed her in, as soon as Amelia and Irene entered the station, there was a few sudden gasps and Amelia instantly recognised the women sat on the chair,

''hey Georgia, what brings you here?'' Amelia asked the women,

''you remember her?'' Bianca questioned Amelia, who had also accompanied them,

''yes I work with her''

''I work with Amelia in Sydney, I volunteered to leave and…''

''there will be a chance to explain later Georgina'' a voice laced with authority spoke from the office doorway; it was just readable on his badge _Inspector Joyce_.

''if you would please follow me and we shall make light of this situation''

Inspector Joyce, Irene Roberts, Bianca Scott and Georgina Watson all followed each other into the room, Amelia stood rooted to the spot, it had only then dawned on her that her whole life was about to be revealed to her, was she ready for this. This is everything that she had wanted for as long as she could remember, she now for the first time in her life realised she had a choice, find out who she was or whether to go back and live in Sydney the life she had learnt to accept. Even that life seemed to have been a lie, Georgia a fellow colleague was in actual fact someone else, she took a deep breath and walked into the room, she wanted to know was she really Charlie Buckton or Amelia Carter.

''I know this might be confusing, but it's simple, this is Amelia Carter, she is 30 years old, she was adopted at the age of 2, her medical records state she was in an accident at the age of 27 which killed her parents and she lost her memory'' the inspector took a breath before looking at everyone in the room,

''but this isn't the truth is it?'' Bianca spoke with anger,

''I'm afraid it isn't, you have to all understand this was a decision we had to make for the safety of various people''

Georgia scoffed at this which resulted the inspector throwing her a look,

''continue'' Georgia muttered,

''this is Charlie, Charlie the women that we all knew as sergeant Buckton, everyone knows what happened to her, when we got an inkling that there was a chance of her making a full recovery, we had to step in, make sure we protected her and the people around her, our hands were tied and we had to put her into witness protection, I know this might be hard for everyone to grasp but it **had** to be done' he stressed

''but why was no one told'' Irene questioned,

''no one was told because quite frankly we assumed when Charlie regained consciousness she would be able to make her decision on who to inform, however…''

''she lost her memory'' Bianca interrupted,

''yes some may say it was inconvenient, but for us this worked in our favour, it was easier to make her a new life than explain her old one''

''so how did you end up there?'' Bianca turned to Georgia now, the anger was evident and you could tell this women was trying to contain it,

''Georgia left the force when she realised what we were doing and refused to make us aware of her whereabouts until we decided to check on Amelia one day and found that Georgia was working alongside Charlie to protect her, to be close to her or whatever reason she was there''

''so you're telling me, you gave her a new life, with no protection to protect someone who is supposedly dead, so you made her Amelia so you could protect Brax and Ruby and Charlie from Jake but never accustomed to the idea that she looks identical to Charlie making her still a target, you really are a brainless twat!'' Bianca screamed at the inspector,

''Miss Scott I will not be spoken to like that, I will have you know that I did all this to protect a member of my department''

''protect, we could have protected her, Br….''

''I am going to ask you to please be quiet or leave'' he interrupted before Bianca could finish her sentence,

''why won't you tell her, oh this is good, you're scared she will remember him and then… is the inspector slightly scared that the eldest river boy will be after him?'' Bianca taunted,

''I am not scared for my safety, like I said I did this to protect, and the reason I am not mentioning _him _is because there is a lot of information that needs to be processed for Charlie..''

''Amelia''

In the whole time they had been sat here talking, words had been exchanged between everyone but Amelia, who had remained quiet; she occasionally dusted the table for imaginary fluff, a habit she had picked up, she only spoke now when it got too much for her,

''Amelia, my name is Amelia, I might look like this Charlie you all speak off, but my name is Amelia'' she tried to reassure herself as well as justify who she was, she wasn't doing a good job because the doubt was there in her voice, the way it wavered when she said the name _Amelia, _

''I know it's a lot of information…''

''no you listen to me'' she slammed her hands on the table, the first time ever she let her guard down,

''you listen to me, I appreciate that this Charlie women looked like me, or I look like her or whatever, but me, I don't know who I am, where I have come from and the worst thing is my life doesn't exist before the 11th February 2012, anything before then is a blur, I am an orphan, the worst thing is there is no record of me in any part of the Australian database, I am so alone, I have no one and I am always engulfed in this emptiness, so without being rude, I want to leave and maybe try get my head around this, whether I am this women you claim I am or whether I am Amelia Carter, the women with the unknown identity… I just want to go'' the anger had gone and instead she swallowed her tears, and for the first time ever Amelia spoke about herself in a way she never had done before

''and this Jake, Ruby, river boy or whatever you talk about I don't know who they are!''

Her words pierced through them, the resemblance was identical but there was a broken woman who had for the first time in her existence spoke about how she feels. They knew something was amiss and her life was a puzzle to her but the question remained who would piece the puzzle together?

-x-

''what did you just say?'' he snarled at her, she had seen most of his forms but this, this was different, she had come in like a raging bull but the way his stance changed, the way his eyes burned, the way he stood so far away from her but felt like he was empowering her, she felt scared,

''What kind of joke is this, just because I don't love you, you decide to come into my house and say something like that''

''I'm sorry Brax, I am but believe me, I've seen her''

''will you god damitt shut up and get out'' he picked up the closest thing to himself which was a bottle of beer he threw it across the room, hitting the wall, the glass broke and the wall now had a brown liquid travelling down. He put his head back and rubbed his hand across them before he looked over to her again,

''are you deaf, I asked you to leave''

''Please Brax you need to believe me'' she pleaded with him,

''she's telling the truth'' the voice changed, Brax and Natalie both looked across to the doorway where Bianca stood,

''I've seen her too''

He couldn't contain the anger once again and bellowed,

''what kind of mind fuck is this''

''Brax''

''don't, her I understand, she didn't know Charlie so making up this vile lie about her is easy, but you, supposedly her best friend, how can you say this. SHE IS DEAD!'' he was angry but he couldn't help himself feeling that ache that was now there knowing how true the words were, she was dead.

''I know Brax, but please, I have seen her, spoke to her, she is not…''

''please what Bianca, she is dead, you don't know, but I was there, I saw her lying on the ground! I tried to pump her chest back to life, I had her blood on my hand, I watched the life go out of her in that hospital, holding her hand, it was me there not you, so don't you come here and tell me she is alive'' this was the first time he spoke about the way she died, that day, what he found, the days following and then how he lived each day, still lives each day like there is nothing wrong.

''Brax I know this is hard for you to get your head around but please listen to me''

He couldn't take it anymore instead he fell backwards into the couch and he let the tear roll down, from his peripheral vision he saw Natalie move a little,

''you will never get it will you ever, even though I know she is gone, it doesn't mean I can accept it, its common sense to live each day but what does anyone know, I go through each day with this feeling'' he wasn't speaking to anyone particular, he was just talking to himself, realising finally the enormity of losing the one he loved, he looked up to see that his three brothers had now joined the two women and they all just looked at him, stared with pity. It was a different experience for all of them.

Bianca had never seen this side of Brax ever, she knew Charlie was a big part of his life but this was more than that.

Natalie realised that their whole relationship was a form of escapism for him, she felt slightly hurt at how little she means to him.

Kyle just watched a man who so far had shown so much control, strength but everyone had their weaknesses.

Casey and Heath both looked at their brother, their heart tore a little because no matter how much he shouted at them, beat them, set them on the right path, there was no denying that he had always been there for the two of them. Heath looked at his brother and he almost wanted to laugh at how roles had been changed, he didn't look like the calm and controlled man who led a team, instead he looked like a man who had been through the biggest war, fought by himself and he had just come to the point of winning but whatever the girls had said to him broke him, he was on the verge of losing it.

-x-

Sitting in Angelo's she thought about the day, how it had started and how it had panned out and now she was sat here mulling over the very little she knew about her life, she picked up the manila coloured envelope and emptied its contents, papers fell out, masses of paper and a ring, she looked at the ring, it looked too big to be one of hers, it was definitely man sized, it was not very special looking, it didn't even look expensive but it obviously meant something if it was with these papers. She took the first page and studied it carefully, there was 2 pictures on the front, there was no doubt it was her in both of them, one had brown hair, long, slight curls and the caption underneath said Charlie Buckton, the second picture was of how she looked now, her ombre hair and underneath it said Amelia Carter. Towards the bottom in big font it said _witness protection. _She began to flick through the pages and read everything, not with great depth but just skimming past it all. When she felt that she had had enough she popped everything back into the envelope but the ring, she put that on her finger, it was really loose but she clasped it so it wouldn't fall off. She walked out of the restaurant, the sun had dipped low by now and the sky was neither dark nor light, it just burnt orange. She let the cool summer evening breeze seep its way around her body. Walking towards the pathway to the beach she stopped and sat on the fence, looking out to the rest of the bay, she could see a few people entering the restaurant, and a few people walking doing their own thing, in the distance she could see a male figure just walking, looking absent mindly as he walked towards her direction. That feeling in the pit of her stomach was back and she couldn't help herself but to stare at this man, who himself was staring straight back at her, he looked right through her, past the exterior, past the insides and right down to her soul and she could feel something that she had never felt, it was so hard to explain, her whole body was engulfed in a warmth yet she could feel the cold.

-x-

He walked out of the house, he couldn't take it anymore, he walked along the outskirts of the bay first, there was no peace, so he decided to go towards the beach, maybe there he would feel calm, try to get his head around why Natalie and Bianca would say what they did.

As he walked along, he could see a lone figure, a female sat on the fence, and from such a distance he couldn't make out who she was but as he got closer there was no doubt, if his eyes were deceiving and showing him what he wanted to see well then the feeling that had taken over his body was saying something too. He walked closer, thinking any minute now she will disperse into thin air, but she didn't. The feeling got stronger, his whole body surrounded with this tenderness. His body was turning into jelly, he couldn't get himself to walk towards her but he had too, he pushed himself and now he stood merely a few yards from her. He couldn't decipher whether this was a figure of his imagination. The feeling in his stomach had now intensified 10 folds, his heart beat threatened to deafen him, his hands he could feel the perspiration.

The resemblance was uncanny, she had the same pouted lips, the same blue eyes, those eyes, they stared right back at him, piercing his inside, those blue eyes which had the capability of driving any man insane; those eyes that he had first seen of hers and then he had madly fallen in love with her. They were the same eyes, but he could see beyond them, he could see all the way inside her, she was gaunt and there was a mystery surrounding her. He knew if it really was her then he would-be fixed, his broken heart with the missing piece, would be complete, but the biggest thing was that feeling of being alone would go, it had already began to slip away and he could feel himself being consumed by something that had left when she had supposedly died. Love.

He tried to get her name out, but it was proving difficult, it had been too long and even though she looked like she was broken, he could see the spark, without thinking about his actions, he didn't have the ability to do anything other than kiss her. He moved forward, grabbed her face with his hands, he didn't mean to be forceful, but her head jerked forward, his lips latched onto hers, the two of them moulded together, like they never had been apart, a sense of euphoria consuming the two of them in a bubble, he moved one of his hands down towards her waist, she definitely had lost weight, he could feel her bones, or maybe that's how long it had been since he felt her that this is how they always were. He felt his face break into smile as they continued to kiss. At first he didn't realise but now that he was trying to make sense of the situation, and what was happening. What he thought was Charlie gripping his body and clawing at him was her trying to touch his body but he was mistaken as she was in fact trying to push him away, he couldn't understand why she was doing this.

Amelia finally managed to push him away, she couldn't believe this man, how dare he kiss her, what was it with this place. She looked at his confused face, and she admits she kissed him back at first, it just felt so real, the way they morphed together but then she realised she was kissing a stranger, in all the time she was trying to push him away she had kept hold of the ring that was on her finger and now he stood there staring at her and then the ring.

''Charlie...'' he spoke,

''Charlie, it's me Brax'' he had picked up on the confusion on her face,

''Charlie it's me Brax, I love you'' he told her again, trying to reach for her, she pushed him back,

''I can't deal with this, I'm not Charlie, and...'' she didn't know how to continue, she knew nothing about this man, nothing at all, and here he was declaring his love to her,

''Charlie...''

''its Amelia, please my name is Amelia'' she was getting sick of correcting everyone.

''Charlie please tell me you know who I am?'' he asked still trying to move towards her,

''please'' she could feel the hurt in his voice,

''I'm sorry'' she told him honestly,

''you don't remember me?'' she just looked at him rub his hands across his face,

''wow, you don't remember me'' he said it again, he continued to repeat the words until they merely became whispers, she looked at him, and as much as she willed her mind and her body to remember him, she just couldn't,

''I'm sorry'' she was barely audible but he heard her. He looked like he was in a state of shock.

He thought his heart had broken when she had passed away. He thought that was it. He had suffered it. He had endured the worst pain there was. He didn't think anything could ever rip him apart again. He was wrong. How very wrong.

She didn't remember him, she didn't remember anything about him, she couldn't remember any of the times they spent together, the journey they went through to be together, but him. He remembered everything, and even now he was still infatuated by her, he was still in love with her. He dropped his hands and with defeat walked away, there was nothing he could do, she was back, it was her, but she was different.

As he walked away he tried to hide the hurt, the noise of his soul being ripped apart again, it was deafening but he tried to mute everything, he just couldn't handle this. Amelia watched as he walked away. He didn't speak, he didn't acknowledge her, he just walked away.

That was the one thing about true love, no matter how much you try to hide a feeling, or an emotion, the one thing that can never be hidden is when you are crippled from inside and Amelia could see that in Brax, but she was yet to figure out why she could see this and why did it pain her when he walked away...

-x-

**Sorry I kind of might have lost track on how long this chapter is... I wanted to split it into 2 but then there wasn't enough writing. There are something's in this chapter I love and others I'm not so sure about, please review and let me know if you would have liked it differently. **

**As always thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

_She didn't remember him, she didn't remember anything about him, she couldn't remember any of the times they spent together, the journey they went through to be together, but him. He remembered everything, and even now he was still infatuated by her, he was still in love with her. He dropped his hands and with defeat walked away, there was nothing he could do, she was back, it was her, but she was different. _

_As he walked away he tried to hide the hurt, the noise of his soul being ripped apart again, it was deafening but he tried to mute everything, he just couldn't handle this. Amelia watched as he walked away. He didn't speak, he didn't acknowledge her, he just walked away. _

_That was the one thing about true love, no matter how much you try to hide a feeling, or an emotion, the one thing that can never be hidden is when you are crippled from inside and Amelia could see that in Brax, but she was yet to figure out why she could see this and why did it pain her when he walked away..._

-x-

Brax sat in his Ute outside his house, sat here for the last fifteen minutes, his mind still on her, he licked his lips, her taste lingered, it had been so long but she still tasted the same. He couldn't believe she was alive, he regretted walking away but what could he do, she didn't remember him, and him he still loved her. The feelings which he had buried deep inside had suddenly resurfaced and they were at the forefront of his mind. They were literally driving him mad but he had to keep reminding himself, she was back and that's all that mattered.

Cupping his face in his hands he rubbed them up and down before he noticed the space where his ring used to be, he never took it off until a while ago, when on a whim, sat on a sofa, talking about the future he had proposed, no preparation, nothing, just a simple _marry me? _ He noticed that ring was in her hand this evening, she had kept it, even if she didn't remember but she still had it she kept it. He could still picture the smile on her face; he had promised her that he would buy a new one, in her size...

_Flashback_

''_so are you ready?'' Brax asked Charlie as he played with her hands on the sofa at the Braxton's resident soon to be only Heaths residence. Charlie and Brax had just been discussing the move to the city and how she had one more day of work and then they would be in the city, enjoying life as a couple. Brax stared at Charlie, it was hard to ever imagine that Brax would ever look at anyone so lovingly but with Charlie the hard exterior wasn't, _

''_stop it'' Charlie pushed him slightly so he would stop staring, a slight blush taking over her cheeks, he just kept looking at her, he moved a stray strand from the side of her face before he moved forward to leave a tender kiss on the nape of her neck, letting his lips touch longer than expected, Charlie let out a husky breath, _

''_I love you'' she whispered in his ear. _

''_do you know how happy it makes me when you say that?'' he asked, Charlie looked a bit hurt that instead of saying it back, he asked a question, _

''_I just want to keep hearing you say it'' he continued, she just looked at him and then she realised he didn't need to say those three words, his actions spoke louder, who would have ever thought Daryl 'Brax' Braxton would ever admit to how happy three words made him. _

''_I want you to say it to me forever'' _

''_I will'' _

''_No Charlie, I mean I want you to say it forever''_

_He hadn't ever thought about this before, it never had crossed his mind, they had never spoken about commitment like this, yes they were moving to the city together, but this what he was thinking was on a different level, before he could even think about it, he just blurted it out, _

''_Marry me Charlie'' he said with seriousness, Charlie thinking he was joking laughed it off, _

''_yeah yeah Brax'' she then got up thinking he was really joking and went in to the kitchen to make a drink, but a smile did play on her face, the idea of marrying anyone had never crossed her mind, but with Brax she really did think it was possible, she just wished he was more serious, unbeknown to her he was, deadly serious. _

_Clicking the kettle on, she felt his arms worm their way around her waist,_

''_you didn't answer me''_

''_Brax stop kidding around''_

''_Charlie come on, a man has just asked you to marry him and your telling him to quit kidding'' he tickled her lightly_

''_Braaaaax''_

''_Charlie I'm serious'' he twirled her so she was now facing him, looking at his face, she could tell that he wasn't joking now, he was actually asking her to marry him, _

''_are you serious?'' she had to ask,_

''_dead set'' she let out a breath and rested her head on his shoulder, still not giving him an answer, was this what she wanted, was she ready for this commitment, she thought about it, and she couldn't help but smile, this was really happening, the man she loved so much had just asked her one of the most important question in a girl's life. Brax was still waiting for an answer, he couldn't help himself so he had to speak, break the silence, _

''_you still haven't answered me?'' she moved so now their forehead were touching, _

''_I will need a ring Mr Braxton'' both their faces broke out in a smile, they stood there for a while before the frenzy began, _

''_Ring, oh I'm so sorry, I should have thought about this'' Brax was now rummaging around the kitchen, trying to find something resembling a ring, he picked up the first circular thing he saw which was a beer top, he picked it up and played with it in his hands before he looked back at Charlie, he held up the little piece of metal, _

''_it's the closest thing that remotely looks like a ring'' he laughed before flicking it over to her, she missed the catch and it fell on the floor rolling of somewhere. He then caught glimpse of the ring on his forefinger, without even thinking twice he removed it and he walked over to her, _

''_will this do'' Charlie didn't know whether to accept or not, he never spoke about this ring but she knew it had some significant meaning in his life, so for him to present it to her meant that she was obviously a big part of his life. Without hesitation she took the ring and popped it onto her finger. _

''_I'll get you a proper one as soon as''_

''_There's no rush''_

''_no but I will, I want the world to know you are taken Miss soon to be Mrs Braxton'' they both couldn't help but smile at how natural the name sounded. _

_End of flashback_

The both of them were so happy that night, they thought they were untouchable, it was probably the shortest unofficial engagement in summer bay but for Brax and Charlie it was perfect. As his thoughts wandered off to how the night continued, he heard a persistent knock on his car window, he looked up to see that it was his brother Kyle, winding his window down,

''you coming in''

''yeah in a sec'' his voice croaked a little which was expected giving the things he was remembering.

'Well you've got a visitor'' Brax didn't bother to reply, instead he wound the window back up, hopped out of the car and followed his brother back to the house.

-x-

Amelia sat in Angelo's in one of the booths; her cheeks had tear stains on them from the crying she had done after Brax had kissed her and left. She really desperately wanted to remember something, she felt helpless, like a lost cause.

''could I please get a whiskey please'' she asked one of the passing waiters, she really didn't like drink, but she needed something to calm her, a few moments later a glass was pushed towards her,

''it's a double, you look like you need it'' she looked up to see Adam,

''erm thanks'' she took the glass, she put it to her mouth and in one go the liquid was gone, it now travelled down towards her stomach leaving a sting at the back of her throat.

''would you like another?'' he asked,

''No, but I wouldn't mind getting out of this place'' she told him honestly,

''yeah sure, my cars out the front'' she didn't think twice whether this man was dangerous, she couldn't even remember that she had heard Brax and Adam arguing, she just wanted to get out of here and he looked like a good escape, after all this place was already unsettling her unsettled mind.

-x-

Brax walked into the house and he recognised the blue smidge of uniform before he even looked up, when he finally did look up he saw Inspector Joyce with 2 police officers and another fellow colleague dressed in a smart suit,

''Mr Bra...'' before he could even finish saying the name, Brax launched his body full force with his arm swinging backwards and straight into the inspectors face, ''you bastard'' he cursed at him as he took another swing, this time the force greater and the Inspector fell backwards. He felt himself being pulled back and then he heard one of the police officers read him his rights.

He was bundled in the back of a cop car as the Inspector and the man in the smart suit spoke to his brothers inside, when he finally came out, Brax couldn't help but smile at the bloodied face of the inspector and how his crisp blue shirt had a streak of blood going down his front. His wife would be pleased washing that thought Brax.

-x-

**Just a short chapter to get myself back into writing, I do apologise for the long wait but I really did lose all motivation to write until the Chax scenes we got which have ignited that little fire in me *yayyy*. Hope you enjoy and for anyone who wants to read my version of how I wanted the Chax scenes, I posted a one shot called 'The Final Hour'. Check it out and as always reviews welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, much appreciated... and JS I completely agree, Charlie looked stunning and as for Brax coming back, he was deprived of oxygen for a while and mixed with the potassium Adam pumped I don't think he was in the right state of mind when he decided to come back to Ricky... *my version* : )**

**-x-**

Amelia walked down the staircase into an open plan living area, everything looked very modern and stylish and expensive but it was missing that homely feeling, as she walked down she could feel the cold from the floors travelling up her bare legs, she was dressed in just a shirt, Adam's shirt.

''good morning'' Adam greeted her as she came into view, ''breakfast is prepared''

''thanks I'll just get myself a coffee''

''yeah sure'' Adam replied as he got up to make her the coffee,

''thanks but I'll make it'' Amelia was really particular in the way she liked her coffee, some would argue it didn't matter whether the sugar was added first and the milk and coffee after, it still tasted like coffee but not for Amelia, she added a drop of milk to the cup first, she then added some coffee from the pot and then she added a teaspoon of sugar, as she mixed the three ingredients she could feel his gaze on the back of her legs travelling up. She regretted it almost instantly coming back with him yesterday; she felt so out of place, even more so than normal, she was agitated and restless. And she knew why, she had tossed all night long thinking about one person and that one person was Brax.

Adam got off the kitchen stool and made his way over to her, he came close to her and she could already anticipate his next move, as he moved forward to give her a kiss, she moved her face to the side so he missed,

''I'm sorry but I'm not interested'' she told him for the fourth time in less than 12 hours, three times last night when they got back to his place and now again,

''so why would you come back here then?'' he questioned,

''not to get into your bed'' she replied bluntly before walking off back up the stairs subconsciously pulling the shirt down to protect a little bit of her modesty. She had only accepted his shirt last night because her day wear attire was hardly comfortable for a night's sleep. Not that she got any. Even now walking back to the room she slept in, she can't get his face out of her head, the way he looked so broken when she pushed him away. Amelia pulled her jeans over her legs and then put on her top from the night before, she pushed her hand into her pocket before drawing out the ring that she had in her hands the night before. Playing with it in her hands she couldn't help but think it connected her with Brax, but how? That was the question what was their story?

-x-

Brax let his eyes adjust to the light that was streaming through the tiny window in his cell, opening and closing them a few times he heard keys and before he could adjust his eyes he saw one of the officers enter his cell,

'Mr Braxton, you have a visitor''

''Is the inspector back for round two?'' Brax jibed,

''No, but under the circumstances the Inspector is refusing to press charges so looks like you get away with yet another crime!''

Smiling at the officer, he just got up off the bed and made his way out of the holding cell in to the main foyer, where he was greeted by none other than Natalie who was holding two cups of coffee. Brax didn't acknowledge her; instead he walked over to the reception, gathered his belonging and signed himself out before walking out.

''Brax''

''Go away Nat, I'm not in the mood''

''I don't want to fight, are you okay?'' she asked in her councillor voice,

''I'm not doing this, go analyze some other sod''

''okay fine, at least let me drop you home''

''I'll walk''

''stop being silly and just get in the car'' he thought about it for a few seconds before deciding to take her up on her offer, after all he had had a restless night and the quicker he got home the better it was for him.

He walked towards where she had the car parked, before making her way around to the driver's side, Natalie thrust the coffee cup in his hand,

''thought you might need this''

The drive to his house was silent, she didn't attempt to speak to him and vice versa, he was not going to speak to her, even though they had not officially split up, it was fair to say that they were no longer a couple. Parking outside his house, Brax couldn't leave the car fast enough; he jumped out mumbling a thank you and making his way inside, straight to his bed where he would sleep for the next few hours hopefully without any disturbances.

-x-

Walking in to the diner Amelia greeted Irene before sitting down and flicking through the menu in front of her, she wasn't really interested in the food, she was more interested in the time pass, it had just gone 9:30 and the restaurant was not opened, she imagined it would open around ten and then she would go speak to Brax, maybe he would tell her what she needed to know, maybe she would remember. The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes well they seemed like hours but after a coffee and some meaningless conversation with Irene which Amelia didn't even register it had just gone 9:55, deciding that she couldn't sit around any longer she walked out of the diner making her way to Angelo's, as she walked she noticed a taxi pull up and a young girl stepped out, she looked familiar but Amelia really couldn't see her face, shaking her head she continued on.

Walking up the stairs she saw Kyle, who greeted her with a smile,

''hey were not opened''

''I know but I was wondering if I could speak to erm Brax'' she asked a little hesitant,

''he's not here''

''do you know where I can find him?'' she asked feeling a little more comfortable asking,

''In a holding cell down at the station is your best shot'' he told her before walking off as one of the waiters was calling for him.

Holding cell, station, if he was there then that's where she would go, answers were where he was, without thinking twice she made her way back to her car, never had Amelia been to this station before in her life that she could remember however she made it there without getting lost, she walked into the station and suddenly she felt claustrophobic, pushing the feeling aside, she went and stood behind a man in a very expensive suit and equally expensive leather briefcase, she could just make out what he was saying,

''I'm here to see my client, Daryl Braxton''

Hearing the name Daryl Braxton made Amelia suddenly listen more attentively,

''I've just come on shift so if you can take a seat and I will inform you of the whereabouts of your client'' one of the police officers told the man, ''and miss how can I help you'' this prompted the man to turn around and look at Amelia,

''erm'' she had forgotten why she had come as soon as she saw the man's face,

''Oh great, not you again, don't tell me he tried kissing you again''

''Yes he did but I didn't press charges this time Mr Sangster'' she didn't realise she knew what this man's name.

''please call me Cameron, so are you here to see Brax too?'' he looked relieved that he wasn't here bailing Brax out on another kiss 'assault'

''yep something like that'' they were then interrupted by the officer from earlier,

''Mr Braxton was released earlier this morning''

''oh great well looks like a trip wasted, nice to see you again Sergeant'' and with that he left.

Amelia made her way to her car and only then she realised what had happened, what did he mean when he said _tried to kiss you again, _Brax had kissed her, and why did she reply she _wasn't pressing charges this time_ had this happened before, was she remembering something? And how did she know his name, she tried to think whether the officer had at any point mentioned the lawyers name but he hadn't. Amelia was still confused as to how she remembered but she was slightly elated that she actually remembered something. This was progress at snail pace, regardless of whether what she remembered was useful or not, she remembered something.

-x-

The morning was well and truly over and he had slept throughout most of the afternoon, when he finally got up he went for a shower and he went to the one place where he felt peace, the beach, the water, even though the water would have calmed by now, the surf wouldn't be as pleasant as the morning surf he would normally indulge in but he took his board none the less. Strapping his ankle he walked into the water, after a few mediocre attempts at catching some waves he decided to give up and instead sat on his board reflecting, a bit like a while ago when he was reflecting on a big decision. A decision to leave the river boys and start a fresh with Charlie, he knew in his mind a decision needed to be made now too but he didn't know what the options were.

He sat for a while longer and the figure that stood on the beach had not gone amiss but he just didn't want to see her just yet. He was not looking forward to the confrontation.

-x-

The figure that sat on the beach was adamant to speak to him, she needed to know, she was here for a reason and she needed him to tell her. She continued sitting there just waiting, she knew he had seen her and was just biding his time before he would have to speak to her.

Playing with the grains of sand, she drew shapes, played with her hair, picked at her nails and then finally she felt him walking towards her, she expected him to stop and talk but he continued walking away,

''why are you here?'' he spoke as he walked past her, she had to jump up quickly and run a little to catch up to him,

''I need to know?'' she asked him, slightly running to keep up with him,

''know what, you shouldn't have come here, go back''

''I can't, not until I know''

''I don't know what to say''

They had now both made it to the surf club and making their way to Angelo's,

''tell me it's true'' her voice quavered at the thought of what she wanted to know, he ignored her and walked up to the bar, pouring himself a drink and then he poured her one,

''you might need this''

''Brax, please just tell me, is it true''

-x-

Brax took a sip of his drink, normally he would gulp it down in one go but he was not going to let drink be the thing he turned to this time, he would instead savour the taste and not be an intoxicated mess,

''how much do you know?''

''not enough, because if it was true, then that would mean''

''it's true''

''I want you to say it''

''don't''

''God dammit my mother is alive, why won't you say it Brax!'' she wanted him to say it, she vouched she would never return to Summer Bay, the circumstances were such that she couldn't be here anymore, they had patched their differences, they had no bad blood between them and she saw him as family. She had left after the events that occurred after her mother passed, but now, now she was back, Charlie was back, that alone was a big enough reason for her to come back.

''why isn't she here, I imagined you wouldn't let her out of your sight'' she asked him, he just continued to look towards the glass which still had some liquid in it, it was tempting, he wanted to finish it and pour another and keep pouring but he knew that was not the answer.

''I thought I would have to fight you for a moment with her'' tears were evident and one slipped,  
Brax noticed and he came around the bar and put his arm around her,

''Ruby don't do this yourself''

''don't do what, my mother is back Brax, excuse me for being a little teary''

''Ruby please you need to understand, the reason why I didn't call you was because, well she's back, it's definitely her, she has the same face, the same eyes, but she doesn't remember anything, she doesn't remember any of it''

''she will remember me, I'm her daughter'' Ruby's words weren't spiteful or meant to hurt him but they did, if Charlie did remember her it would probably break him apart, it would mean he meant so little to her and he couldn't even think about that right now.

''I need to see her''

''I don't know where she is''

Just as she was about to speak there was a callous laugh coming from the back of the restaurant, which was in between shifts,

''this is a nice little family reunion isn't it?'' Adam jibed, ''too bad only one person missing, Charlie, or is it Amelia''

Brax tried to just ignore him, no point adding fuel to the fire but Adam knew how to rile Brax up and that was his intention,

''would you like to know where your girlfriend is Braxton'' he asked as he turned around to leave,

''she's probably still keeping my bed warm from last night'' and with that he left, Brax in a state of shock and anger began to fill his insides, he had tried so hard but he took the glass of bourbon, drank it one go and out he went after Adam to have it out with him.

-x-

Ruby left the restaurant and decided to go and find Charlie, she didn't have to look far, walking through the caravan park she could see a women with her back towards her, instantly she knew who she was.

Amelia had spent the rest of her day sat outside her caravan thinking about what had happened at the station and how she remembered something, the mid afternoon air was getting a little crisp so she decided it was time to get up and go inside, picking up her glass, she turned to go inside and she saw a girl, there was no mistake she was the same girl she had imagined so many times, she was the same girl whose image was etched into her brain, the same girl who looked so familiar yet Amelia didn't know who she was.

Ruby walked towards her mother and instinctively wrapped her arms around her mother, her tears frozen, her mouth dry.

Amelia reciprocated the hug and she let the overwhelming feeling engulf her. It felt real, she had hugged Bianca, Irene but the feeling she got whilst hugging this girl was nothing in comparison.

''mummy'' she let go as soon as the girl said that one word, but Ruby wasn't having any of it, by touching her she wanted to make sure, who knew she would ever get this moment again and she wasn't going to let it go.

''Mummy'' she repeated and Amelia could only just stand like a frozen statue. Amelia always knew that this girl she kept imagining had great significance in her life but to be her mother how was that possible, she also knew 2 names Ross and Elsie and for some reason she doesn't know why she decided to comfort this girl by calling her Elsie

''Elsie'' Amelia said and Ruby let go of her,

''No Charlie I'm not Elsie but that's...'' Ruby stepped back from her mother and looked at her properly, Brax was right it was her, definitely was her but she was different,

''I'm sorry, I thought you was Elsie''

''no don't apologise, Elsie is my grandmother, your mum'' Ruby told her,

''My mum, is she here too'' Amelia asked thinking finally she was home, she would belong.

''no, she's not''

''and Ross, do you know a Ross'' Amelia asked,

''Erm he's not here either, that's dad, well your dad''

''oh okay where are they?''

The tears had now free fallen and Amelia knew what they meant, she took a step back and sat on the chair, her face in her hands. The two people she remembered the names too were no longer around. How was this possible?

''Charlie... erm am I okay to call you Charlie'' Amelia looked up and saw the young girl sat on the chair close to hers. Amelia had been thinking about this all afternoon as well, she couldn't help feel that when she was called Amelia it didn't feel like her, but when someone called her Charlie, she felt like it was her and she thought if she wanted to remember more of her previous life then she would want to be called Charlie. There was one thing that Amelia, well Charlie was sure about and that was her story was definitely related to this place and this girl in front of her and Brax played a big pivotal role.

''Charlie's fine'' she told her, ''and I do apologise, I'm so sorry I don't know your name, but if it helps even though I remember nothing about you, I know your my daughter because I have seen you before''

''Ruby'' she smiled as she told her mother her name; she wasn't going to push her to remember because after all she was back and that was a bigger thing than anything else.

''Ruby as in my rag doll?'' Charlie asked,

''yes Ruby as in your rag doll'' Ruby couldn't help but smile,

''I remembered, wow, two things in one day''

''you remembered? Two things, how do you mean?''

''well I was at the police station'' Charlie saw the look on her daughters face, ''I went to see Brax, erm you know who he is don't you''

''yes I know Brax, really well'' Ruby let a little chuckle out,

''well there was a lawyer and he asked me if I had arrested Brax for kissing me again, and I told him no he kissed me but I didn't arrest him this time and then I said the lawyers name''

''wow, he's already kissed you''

Charlie couldn't help but blush as she remembered. The next twenty minutes Ruby and Charlie sat talking, about what they had been up to, Ruby missed out her life in the bay after Charlie died and how she found out she was her daughter, she didn't want to overwhelm her with any bad memories, and instead she concentrated on the good times. She was yet to begin the story about the Braxton's and in particular one Braxton. She didn't know whether it was her place to tell her this or if it was something she would let her mother work out.

''Ruby, if I lived here before, where did we live?''

''at Leah's, I can show you if you want'' Charlie nodded at this,

''we can take my car if it's quicker'' Charlie suggested,

''let's walk''

-x-

The walk was quick and it gave both the ladies to talk more, Charlie couldn't help but laugh at some of the things she was being told, how stubborn she was/is. And Ruby well she tried to not make it obvious but Charlie had copped on, every few seconds Ruby would stare at her for that couple of seconds longer than acceptable, but she didn't mind, she was doing the same to her.

Walking up the towards the back of the house, Charlie couldn't say she was getting the feeling of familiarity or anything, it looked like a new place, something she was seeing for the first time, Ruby walked in front leading the way, even after Ruby knocked and headed inside, Charlie couldn't feel anything. She stood at the doorway a couple of seconds longer than Ruby and then decided to see if inside the house anything would seem similar, as soon as she stepped inside, she didn't know what it was, whether she tripped over her own feet or whether it was something on the floor but she tripped, falling straight forward, the only thing to stop her fall was the fridge which she went crashing into, it vibrated back and forth and that's when she felt a moment of déjà vu. Like she had felt this fridge move before...

-x-


End file.
